


Drunk on Honey

by Lilsinner087



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Someone please help this disaster lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsinner087/pseuds/Lilsinner087
Summary: "Do you think Elsa is, well…" Anna hands him the letter Gale had delivered to her earlier. Her eyes are filled with worry. "Do you think she's okay?"
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 251





	Drunk on Honey

"Kristoff?" Anna says suddenly. Her voice was painted with a strange tone of concern that had Kristoff rolling over in bed to gaze up at her questioningly. 

"Yeah Anna?" Kristoff replies. 

"Do you think Elsa is, well…" Anna hands him the letter Gale had delivered to her earlier. Her eyes are filled with worry as she asks, "Do you think she's okay?" 

Kristoff squints at the letter and tries to make sense of it, but he can't quite identify a  _ single word  _ on this entire piece of paper. Letters are meshed together-- what should probably be words are slurred and blotted to the point where he can't translate them, and the paper is  _ really crinkled _ . As if Elsa had attempted to erase it multiple times but gave up on doing so. Nothing makes sense on it, except for maybe… 

"Honeymaren… hot?" Kristoff reads aloud, voice incredulous. 

"See!! Should I be concerned?? Does this mean Honeymaren is on fire- or is it just like, Elsa trying to say the temperature is hot so Honeymaren is hot-" Anna's voice rises in urgency as she continues, gesturing around wildly. "or-Or!! did Honeymaren fall into a giant pool of lava and Elsa was so distraught she couldn't even write it out properly so now she's all alone, possibly grieving for her crush that she never actually got around to confessing to so now- Oh my God, I have to go to her! She's probably all alone, crying her heart out right now!"

"Anna! Anna, relax." Kristoff says, reaching out to place a reassuring hand on Anna's thigh. Anna places her own hand over his and squeezes it softly, but the worried crease to her brow doesn't quite leave. "It's okay, I promise. See here-" 

Kristoff holds up the paper underneath her nose and she blinks-confused- until suddenly it hits her. 

"It smells… It smells like alcohol!" Anna says, relief clear in her voice as realization settles in. She starts to giggle. "Oh my God  _ she's drunk. _ "

" _ Very drunk  _ from the looks of it." Kristoff chimes in with a smile. "I'd say maybe that secret crush on Honey she's had might not be such a secret now after all."

Anna laughs until she snorts, then she laughs some more because the mere image of Elsa, drunk off her ass, trying her hardest to write Anna a letter that consists of  _ Honeymaren hot _ is such an absurd image that she laughs until her sides hurt. Eventually, Anna settles down. She blows out the candle before snuggling down into bed next to Kristoff. There's a moment of silence before Kristoff breaks it with a wry smile.

"You're never gonna let her live this down are you?" 

"Nope!" Anna replies with a far too innocent looking smile. 

Somewhere far off in the  distance, Elsa feels a foreboding chill creep up her spine. She would maybe care more about it, but her head is heavy at the moment from sleep and  _ lots  _ of alcohol.

The weight of Honeymaren's arm around her waist and her breathe hot on Elsa's neck is a strange feeling she's not quite used to, but she thinks maybe it's something she'd like to get used to. She drifts off to sleep with the chilling sound of laughter plaguing her all throughout the night.

Weirdly, it sounds like Anna. 

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble I wrote up after seeing some friends jokingly suggest a drunken Elsa send Anna a letter just saying 'Honeymaren,,, hot' and it kinda snowballed from there


End file.
